Richard Glory
Richard Glory, also known as The Fox, is a mage of the organization God's Work. Richard is the second in command and co-founder of the organization. He is also head of the Demi-Gods, the elite group members of God's Work whom all lead lesser branches. The lesser branch he leads is known as Hunting Corps. He is one of the very few people to have met the Leader, Gaud Elucitine, face-to-face, and acts as her voice. Appearance Richard has green hair and blue eyes, and dresses rather exotically. He wears a turban on his head which hides most of his hair, but has two slits for the fox ears that sit atop his head to poke out of. He wears a brown and gold vest wrapped with a belt, and has a second belt underneath but wears no shirt. He has a golden sash draped over his shoulders that goes down to his knees. He wears green trousers and has brown sandals. Personality Despite being the right-hand-man to the organization, Richard is often found goofing off or snooping on others. While he does take his job seriously, he does not see it fit normally to get involved with the organization's activities unless Gaud, the Leader, says for him to do so. He is suitibly cocky, being an extremely strong mage and physical fighter in general, and rarely shows fear. The only times he interferes with what the organization is doing is if it goes against what the organization stands for. This includes seeing them antagonize people for being magic users, as the Organization was formed to protect everyone from any hazards, not just those related to magic. He himself does not hate magic users but is well aware that large sections of the organization does. This is fine to him as long as they do not act on those feelings. He often has his team, or his pet foxes even, snoop on activities around the Organization. History Synopsis Equipment Richard carries around a staff and a green fan made of bird's feathers. However, he rarely uses his staff in battle unless it is for extended reach. His fan, however, is used as a projectile, as the feathers are remarkably difficult to damage, making them resistant to any kind of magic he uses on them. Magic and Abilities Richard is adept in various types of magic, though he rarely fights. He is also quite power physically, and is able to often get along just fine without his magic at all. Depsite this, he is still quite powerful with it. Fire Magic: Richard is able to use fire magic to a great extent, mostly through coming up with ways for him to use it creatively, such as shooting an exploding ball into the sky and raining down fireballs. He is also able to coat his body in it without being burned, therefore increasing his danger when fighting physically. Ice Magic: Richard is proficient in Ice Magic, though not very much. He dislikes it due to being unable to find many ways to have fun with it. He is still, however, able to freeze bodies completely solid with it. Thunder Magic: Richard can use thunder magic, though its use in combat is very little. He uses it mainly as a means of distraction, by using the sounds to disorient foes or using it to throw off hearing. Takeover Magic: Though minor, Richard is able to use this magic. The only manor at which he uses this is to turn into a green fox, allowing him the freedom to roam around as he sees fit without drawing suspicion(although some may be suspicious of a fox being green, he doesn't seem to realize this). Enhanced Strength: Richard is very physically capable, and is able to use his fists to shatter walls. He is a physically oriented fighter, and is not afraid to use it if need be. He is well-able to hit hard enough to shatter bones or even rip through steel without too much effort. Enhanced Speed: Richard is extremely fast, able to close the distance between himself and an opponent in a very short space of time, often surprising them. This speed can often be taken as telekenesis. He is also able to use this in order to walk on air by kicking off of it before the air itself can react to the action, calling it a "Double jump" even if he uses it more than twice. Trivia The picture used for Richard is the picture of Leon from Rune Factory 4.